A redundant power system, which includes a redundant power source, may selectively supply power to remote systems, which may include remote power sources and/or remote loads. In the case of back-up of remote power sources, the redundant power system monitors the remote power sources to detect when any of the remote power sources requires take-over (i.e., remote power source is failing, or lacks capacity to supply adequate power to the load) by the redundant power system before the operation of the loads of the remote power sources may be affected.